1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to organic light-emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting display devices, in which a structure of an organic layer is improved, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display device comprises an organic layer interposed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode as a component of a display unit. The organic layer comprises an emissive layer from which light is emitted. Recently, a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method, which is a dry process through which minute patterns may be formed, is frequently used to form the organic layer.
In the LITI method, a donor film on which an organic layer is deposited is placed on a pixel electrode such that the organic layer on the donor film is transferred to a pixel location by heat and laser is irradiated on the pixel electrode.
However, when the LITI is performed, “edge open”, a phenomenon in which a gap is formed at an end portion of the organic layer due to a pixel-defining layer surrounding the pixel electrode, is frequently caused. In other words, generally, a pixel-defining layer that regulates a pixel area is formed to surround a boundary of the pixel electrode, and then the organic layer is formed on the pixel-defining layer to adhere to the pixel electrode by using the LITI method, and a step portion formed due to a thickness of the pixel-defining layer creates one or more gaps at an edge portion of the organic layer that contacts the pixel electrode. In this case, luminance of the display device becomes non-uniform, which in turn may cause product defects. Thus, a solution to solve this problem is needed.